


[podfic] Dire Straits

by Annapods



Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hockey but like. hockey as a spectre of your looming self esteem issues and toxic ex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, summer? nostalgia? music? the trauma of childhood friendship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Mikey’s not proud of his reaction, for the record. It’s not like he thinks it through, more like fight or flight instinct. Possibly leaning more flight than fight.All of which is to say, basically, that he hears Kyle, panics, and dives headfirst through the nearest door. It turns out to be a closet, because Mikey’s life is just eight million consecutive layers of irony, and also occupied, because of course it is.01:06:02 :: Written byTheundiagnosable.
Series: [podfic] Chris Chan Cinematic Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Dire Straits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dire straits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519453) by [theundiagnosable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theundiagnosable/pseuds/theundiagnosable). 



  
Cover art collab with Growlery!

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/orig-cccu-dire-straits):**  
The mp3 file(s) for download and streaming, the wav (or zipped audacity) file(s) in case someone wanted to [create something](https://annapods.tumblr.com/blanketpermissionstatement) with it, the html text of the ao3 post, and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file(s) will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MJO2Xaj4W8_s0rS8-uL6j0i3ixmChorL/view?usp=sharing):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

**Thanks:**  
Thanks to Theundiagnosable for giving me permission to record this work, and thanks to Growlery for a very fun collab!

**Additional credits:**  


* [Background texture](https://unsplash.com/photos/c_SMQC8thp4),
* [lemon rating stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0).

**Content notes:**  
Some self-deprecation/self-image issues, recreational drinking, past bullying. This is from memory, I’m probably forgetting stuff. Please let me know if I did?

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

**What not to say:**  
Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

**When to expect a reply:**  
Leaving me comments is kind of like starting a snail mail exchange in reply to a message in a bottle. I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
